


paranormal activity

by ttlmtbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020 Era (Phandom), Attempt at Humor, Based on IG Story, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttlmtbee/pseuds/ttlmtbee
Summary: “Is it just me or is the curtain pole moving?”based on amazingphil's instagram story on 21 april, 2020
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	paranormal activity

“Is it just me or is the curtain pole moving?”

“It’s just you,” Dan answered drowsily, not bothering to even open his eyes. He heard Phil turn on the light switch above his nightstand and the room turned bright yellow-white.

“No, look. The curtain pole is definitely moving.”

Dan sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over at the windows in the corner of the room. The curtain pole  _ was  _ moving.

“It’s probably just the wind. Go back to bed,” Dan concluded, tucking himself back under the covers and resting his hand on Phil's knee.

Phil turned to stand up.

Dan sat up again with a sigh. Phil walked quietly into the corner, as if he was trying not to disturb whatever it was that was moving the curtain pole. Everything else around it was still. Phil held out his hand, feeling for some sort of breeze.

“I’m pretty sure the window’s closed,” Phil said on further observation. He looked around the window at different angles, hoping the cause would become clearer the more he stared at it.

“The aircon?” Dan suggested. He was firmly awake now. Although midnight wasn’t exactly early, they were trying (and failing) to retain some semblance of a normal sleep schedule during lockdown. Usually that meant going to “bed” at midnight, but talking or browsing or doing other things instead until they fell asleep.

“I didn’t turn it on, did you?” Phil asked, his hand above the vent. Dan shook his head. 

“Weird,” Phil decided. He stared at it a moment longer before backpedaling back to bed, still glancing at the curtain pole.  _ Bloody hell,  _ Dan thought to himself. Now he was invested.

Dan took his laptop from the nightstand and typed in his password. Was he seriously going to google mysterious moving curtain poles?”

“Are you seriously going to google mysterious moving curtain poles?” Phil laughed. Dan sighed. He looked up at the window. The pole was still moving.

“Well what the  _ fuck  _ is moving it? You’re sure the windows closed? And the air is off?” Dan shut his laptop, realizing how ridiculous this all was.

“Yes! I don’t know… it’s just really weird.”

They both stared at the curtain for a few moments. Lockdown must really be getting to them if this was what they found entertaining.

“I’m going to film an Instagram story,” Phil decided, grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

“ _ Really?” _ Dan said, with a laugh. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Yes! It’s weird! Like a ghost or something…” Phil added, bringing up the app on the screen.

“Oh my god,” Dan laughed quietly under his breath. Phil hit record.

“So… Paranormal activity…”

Dan snorted. Phil laughed.

“This, This curtain pole has been moving on its own, for about half an hour? And we don’t know why? It’s not windy, there’s no air coming through, but it’s literally moving. So… I guess ghosts are real.”

Phil moved his hand to show the viewers there was no air, then he stopped recording. He watched it back once before hitting post.

“There,” Dan said. “Now can we go to bed?”

“I feel like we need to give them an answer, like there’s a ghost in our apartment we can’t just leave the audience hanging.” Phil declared.

“Are you serious right now?” Dan said, half joking. In a weird way, he liked them being this comfortable to film stories like this again. It wasn’t much, but it was a step forward. 

“Yes!” Phil laughed, he turned to see Dan’s face. “We need to do like a proper ghost investigation!”

Dan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Phil said, leaving the room quickly.

“ _ Phil. _ Where are you going?” Dan projected as he heard Phil go upstairs.

A few moments later, Phil returned, ghostly EMF reader from his haunted hotel video in hand.

“ _ Seriously? _ ” Dan laughed.

“Yes! Proper ghost investigation! Just a quick one.”

Dan didn’t know a “quick” ghost investigation existed, but he watched fondly as Phil took out his phone again to film.

“Alright, I got my ghost detector out. Let’s see if we got any ghosts…”

The detector lit up red when Phil turned it on.

“Oh!” Phil said.

“Well that was definitely something. What do you want?!” He asked the air. He stopped recording and looked at Dan. “It  _ did _ light up,” he said matter-of-factly.

“It lit up because it was near your phone you  _ spoon _ .” Dan said. “Just like in your ghost video when it lit up when it was near your laptop.”

Phil glared at him fondly as he posted the story. “You just don’t like the idea of a ghost being in our bedroom.” Phil laughed.

“And you do?! Besides ghosts aren’t real,” Dan said.

“Whatever, there’s a ghost in our room.” Phil concluded. Dan knew he couldn’t change his mind. Phil turned off the light and got back into bed. It was quiet for a few moments.

“What do you think that ghost has  _ seen _ ?” Phil asked suddenly.”

“Goodnight Phil.” Dan said. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have zero excuses for this besides it was the first time i was mentally able and inspired to write in months so i had to go for it lol here you go hope you enjoyed
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ttlmt


End file.
